¿Quién es el Padre?
by Florceleste
Summary: Versión Editada. Una revolución en el Honky Tonk. Natsumi descubre que está embarazada y los Get Backers le ayudaran a descubrir quién es el padre. Pero tal vez no quieran saberlo. ¿Será Ginji o Ban o... ellos? Nadie imaginaba a Natsu tan... solicitada.


Aquí traígo mi primer fic de Get Backers (en realidad no es el primero pero digamos que es el primero). Y está retocado y editado. Mis disculpas para los que dejaron sus comentarios en el fic anterior pero sino mejoraba ciertas cosas no iba a poder estar tranquila. La historia sigue siendo la misma, lo que más espero es que alguien se ría aunque sea un poco. Pero lo estilicé un poquito y le correjí esos horrores de ortografía que andaban dando vueltas.

Get Backers **no me pertenece**. Sólo es un uso de los personajes y sus historias sin fines de lucro. Pero la historia narrada sí es mia.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**¿Quién es el padre?**

_Por Florceleste_

Su calor. Su maravillosa calidez. Eso es lo que más recordaba Natsumi de esa noche.

Se había acercado a ella tan suave, tan dulcemente. Sólo Ginji era capaz de ser tan tierno, incluso en un momento así… Sus brazos sosteniéndola, firmes pero sin lastimarla. Sus palabras dulces al oído, su voz delicada y a la vez excitante. Ella jamás había experimentado el sexo de esa forma…

- ¿Estás segura? – le había preguntado él antes de desvestirla

Y jamás había estado tan segura.

Natsumi contó los días con los dedos. Debía estar haciendo mal el cálculo, si eso debía ser. TENÍA que ser eso. No era posible, ella no podía estar…

Pero era cierto. Tenía un mes de atraso.

Una tarde como cualquier otra en el Honky Tonk. Salvo por un pequeño detalle. Los Get Backers entraron como siempre: muertos de hambre y rogando por comida. Ban se quejó de que el negocio iba mal y Hevn ya nos les traía trabajos, y Ginji intentó calmarlo con su típico buen humor.

- ¡Buenos días Nat…! – el saludo del rubio quedo a medio camino - ¿Natsumi? ¿Naaatsumi? ¡Natsumi!

Chibi-ginji corría por todo el local buscando a la camarera a los gritos. Levantaba las mesas, subía las escaleras, revisaba en el techo. En resumen, hacía un desastre. Su compañero simplemente se sentó frente a la barra

- ¿Le pasa algo a Natsumi? Hoy no es su día libre.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no es su día libre? Es algo sospechoso, en verdad. – dijo Paul desde atrás de su periódico

- No la estoy acosando, sólo presto atención. – contestó Ban nervioso de repente

- Si tanto te interesa, se levantó con nauseas esta mañana y no pudo venir

Ginji dejó de correr de golpe

- Pobre Natsumi.... ¿Será que comió algo malo?

- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? – preguntó Hevn, única confidente de la joven

- Necesito averiguarlo. Cuánto antes. Le pido que me ayude, por favor

Pasó una semana y Natsumi seguía sin aparecer.

- Me preocupa mucho – decía Ginji llorando

- A mi también – comentó su compañero, sorprendiéndolo

Justo en ese momento, Hevn entró al bar con paso decidido. Los Get Backers se alegraron. ¡Al fin tenían un trabajo! Pero Hevn estaba muy seria, más de lo que nunca lo habían visto. Los saludo fría y cortante, y se sentó junto a ellos en una mesa.

- La clienta está por llegar. Es un caso muy especial – mientras hablaba los chicos sintieron un extraño escalofrío, algo raro estaba pasando – Está embarazada y me pidió que la ayudara a averiguar quien es el padre.

- ¿Ella no lo sabe? – preguntó ingenuamente Ginji

Hevn soltó un leve suspiro

- Ella no está muy segura, tiene varias opciones y no está segura de la fecha

- Se ve que es una mujer bastante fácil – bromeó Ban

Hevn casi lo mataba con la mirada

- Eso no nos importa. Hace pocos días descubrió que estaba embarazada. Ella es menor de edad y, por tanto, se imaginaran la difícil situación que atraviesa. No está muy segura de cuánto tiempo lleva porque no ha visto a un médico aún. Desea hablar con el padre antes que con cualquiera. Ni siquiera su propio padre lo sabe.

- O sea que debemos ser muy cuidadosos

- Si, eso les conviene

A Ban no le gustó el tono de ese "conviene", pero Hevn no parecía de ánimo para contestar preguntas. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió

- ¡Natsumi! – gritó Chibi Ginji corriendo abrazarla - ¡Que bueno que volviste! Te extrañamos mucho. Ya estábamos preocupados.

El rubio comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, mientras Ban la saludó con la cabeza. Ella parecía algo pálida pero sonrió como siempre:

- Lamento haberlos preocupado

- Ginji – la voz de Hevn cortó el aire – Ten cuidado con la cliente, ya sabes de su estado

De un golpe, la atmósfera cambió por completo. Ginji, que estaba a mitad de un salto, se desplomó al piso duro como una piedra. A Ban se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca. Paul partió su diario a la mitad. ¿Habían escuchado todos bien?

- Ella está em-em-ba...- comenzó Ban

- Embarazada... – completó Natsumi con algo de vergüenza – sí, sí lo estoy

La cabeza de Ginji comenzó a dar vueltas. Sino recordaba mal él y Natsu habían… y había pasado más o menos un mes. Se sintió aplastado por la realidad. Un hijo. Él iba a tener un hijo. No podía creerlo. Sintió miedo, y luego una emoción extraña. Una imagen apareció en su cabeza. Un bebé, un niño pequeño, con la misma cara de Natsu, con su misma sonrisa.

Se levantó despacio y miró a Natsumi con todo su rostro iluminado, abrió la boca pero…

- ¡Por Dios! – no fue él quien habló – No me digas que puedo ser el padre

Ban miraba a Natsumi con los ojos como platos. Ginji debía estar viéndolo igual ¿Qué? ¿Ban acababa de decir que podía ser el padre? Pero… ¿Cómo…? Bueno, si sabía como pero… La mente de Ginji razonó lentamente _Me pidió que la ayudara a averiguar quien es el padre._ Eso quería decir…

- Tú y Natsumi – dijo Ginji mientras su compañero se disculpaba con la mirada – también…

- ¿Cómo que también? – se sorprendió Ban – Tu y ella…

Los dos saltaron, quedando frente a frente y señalándose con el dedo, gritaron:

- ¡Tu! Te acostaste con Natsumi

- Sí. Y tu también.

- Sí. ¿Cuándo fue?

- Hace más o menos un mes ¿Cuándo fue?

- Un mes, más o menos ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

- ¿Cómo iba a decírtelo? ¿Por qué no me contaste?

- No sabía cómo… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta yo?

- ¿Cómo sucedió?

La última pregunta la hicieron juntos. Y ninguno contestó. No estaban dispuestos a compartir los detalles. Ambos miraron a Natsumi.

Ella se sentó en la mesa junto a Hevn. Los miró y con sinceridad les dijo:

- Lo siento… Yo no quería… No estaba jugando con los dos… Yo no planeé que eso pasara… sólo sucedió… - en sus cabezas ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, ella no los había buscado, aunque tampoco se había negado – Y ahora, no sé que hacer, sé que no tengo derecho, pero ¿podrían ayudarme?

La calma lentamente volvió al lugar.

- Por supuesto Natsu – dijo Ginji acercándose – Cuenta con nosotros

- Con los dos – acompañó Ban con una sonrisa – Al fin y al cabo, o es Ginji o soy yo

- Bueno… en realidad – ella se sonrojo bastante

La calma se fue para no volver. Hevn completó la frase:

- La lista es un poco más larga.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Todos van a venir aquí para que podamos averiguar quién es…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Pero con cuántos…? – se detuvo, no, mejor no saberlo

- Podemos decir que Natsumi es una chica bastante solicitada – concluyó Paul tratando de pegar su diario con cinta adhesiva.

- ¿Pero quién más…?

- Bueno… algunos conocidos del trabajo.

La puerta se abrió y los Get Backers se pusieron nerviosos al ver quien entraba. El día no podía ir peor.

- Jackal – Ban casi escupió el nombre

- Hola mis queridos Get Backers - saludo él con su amenazante tranquilidad

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Yo lo llamé – dijo Hevn

- ¡Qué sorpresa! – ironizó Ban y se preparó para una pelea

Pero Akabane los ignoró como nunca y se dirigió directamente a ¿Natsumi?

- Me alegra verte otra vez, mi estimada Natsumi, vengo a hacerme cargo de mi responsabilidad – se inclinó frente a ella y besó su mano, mientras los otros dos se dividían entre la sorpresa y los celos.

¿Jackal? ¿El maldito maniático doctor Jackal? Tenía que ser una broma.

- Muchas gracias por venir, señor Akabane

¿Ella lo llamaba "señor"? ¿Qué clase de relación era esa? Entonces, a cada pedido del pervertido Jackal, ella contestaba con un sensual "sí, señor". Ginji sacudió su cabeza para sacarse la imagen de encima. No. Mejor no meterse en terreno peligroso.

- ¡Acaso este monstruo te violó! – gritó Ban, incapaz de creer que alguien tuviera sexo con él por voluntad propia

- No, Ban, él no me obligó a nada. - dijo Natsumi – Yo lo busqué.

Todos en el bar quedaron boquiabiertos. Salvo Akabane que incluso parecía de humor para comentar.

- No necesito obligar a las mujeres para que estén conmigo, a diferencia tuya, Midou

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡No empiecen a pelar! – los detuvo Hevn – Estamos aquí para averiguar quien entre ustedes es el padre del bebe, no para limar diferencias

- Eso significa que no soy el único que disfrutó de los dones de la señorita Natsumi – dijo Jackal con un dejo de malicia – Me sorprende. – Les dedicó una mirada rara al dúo de recuperadores - Siempre creí que no les interesaban las mujeres, sino más bien…

¿Disfrutar de sus dones? Esa no era forma de hablar de ella, pensó Ginji. ¿Y a que se refería con eso último?

- Pero antes debemos esperar a los otros – dijo la mesera

¿Los otros? ¿Había más? Natsu parecía una persona totalmente diferente a sus ojos. Jamás la habría imaginado ¿Qué otras cosas no sabía de ella?

El tiempo pasó, en un tenso silencio. La puerta no se habría mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, todos los ojos se clavaban en quien entraba. Las personas se aterraban y salían corriendo. "Van a espantar a toda mi clientela" pensó Paul llorando por dentro. De nuevo, la puerta se abrió, y todos se sorprendieron. ¿Un cuervo? Pero justo después del cuervo apareció Shido y todos se relajaron. Sin duda, el debía estar de paso nomás. Pero:

- ¿Porqué me llamaste Hevn? ¿Cuál es la misión?

Las sorpresas nunca terminarían. Antes de que Hevn pudiera contestar, Ban saltó:

- ¡Pero, Chico Mono tu estás con Madoka!

- ¿Qué?

- Natsumi está embarazada

Ginji no lo creía, no podía ser. Shido no. Pero con esa frase, el señor de las bestias se puso blanco, luego verde y después transito por todos los colores y toda la gama de tonos.

- No puede ser – dijo casi sin aliento

- Es verdad – intervino Jackal – y ésta es una pequeña reunión de todos sus amantes para descubrir al padre

- Entonces todos ustedes también… Eso explica por que sabías tanto.

Ginji gruño por dentro. No le gustaba que hablaran así de ella. Pero ¿desde cuándo había dejado de ser la ingenua Natsumi para ser la pervertida Natsumi?

- Sí, pero nosotros no tenemos a Madoka. - Ban seguía peleando - ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?

- ¡Fue mi culpa! – saltó Natsu – Yo lo busqué.

- Pero… Tú y Madoka son amigas y… - se calló al ver que había metido la pata

Natsumi bajaba la mirada con arrepentimiento.

- No – sentenció Shido – También fue mi culpa, yo no la detuve y también la busqué

- Pero ¿Cómo…?

La joven respiro profundo y empezó a hablar

- No quiero que piensen mal de Shido. Fui a visitar a Madoka, no estaba y él fue muy amable y me invitó un té. Luego empezamos a hablar y el me hablo con su relación con ella y que…

- ¡Déjalo así! No necesitan los detalles… - Shido nervioso de repente

Pero Ban le tapó la boca e impulsó a Natsumi para que continuara

- …que le preocupaba no hacerlo bien cuando estuviesen… juntos… em… ya saben… cuando tuvieran sexo.

La tensión se aligeró para todos, salvo para Shido, que se le caía la cara de vergüenza. Sentían unas ganas de reír difíciles de contener. Ban, ni lo intentó

- ¿Qué pasa, Chico Mono? ¿No te tenías confianza?

- El caso es que – continuó ella – empezamos a hablar y yo… le comente que sabía algunas cosas. Y él me preguntó qué cosas y… bueno, es complicado, una cosa llevo a la otra. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era tarde y estamos muy arrepentidos.

Antes de que todos acabaran de procesar la información, la puerta se abrió otra vez. Un chico de la edad de Natsumi y vestido con un uniforme de secundaria, entró y se quedó mirando como sapo de otro pozo.

- Ho-hola Taichi – saludó Natsumi

Demás está decir que el pobre chico fue puesto al tanto de la situación, casi se desmaya y luego de darle un café para que se despertara, lo sentaron entre Shido y Akabane, dejándolo en una situación más que incomoda.

Justo después, la puerta se abrió una última vez.

- ¡Emishi! – fue un grito general

- Hola ¿cómo están? ¿Hay una fiesta y no me avisaron?

- No lo llamé. Taichi era el último – dijo Hevn

- ¿A qué no me invitaron?

- Estamos averiguando de quien entre nosotros es el bebé de Natsumi – contestó Jackal quien continuaba demostrando ser el único que no tenía problemas en hablar de la situación de la chica.

- ¿Bebé de Natsumi? ¡Eso significa que todos aquí se acostaron con ella menos yo! Eso no es justo ¡Yo también quiero!

Ban lo noqueó de un golpe.

- ¡Basta de tonterías! ¿Quién es el padre? Es para hoy… Natsumi ¿estás segura de qué todos podemos ser? Ten en cuenta el tiempo que llevas así.

- Si, bastante segura… es que – ella se sonrojo, miro sus manos y empezó a jugar con ellas – estoy segura porque me acosté con todos la misma semana… y desde entonces no he tenido sexo.

¿La misma semana? Pero que manera de…

- Hay otra manera de saberlo. – dijo Jackal poniéndose de pie – Debemos tener en cuenta lo que hicimos. Por ejemplo… Natsumi ¿puedes recordar exactamente lo que hiciste conmigo? Piénsalo bien…

Ella se concentró un momento y luego soltó un "oh" de sorpresa.

- Lo que hicimos… No puedo quedar embarazada con eso. Lo había olvidado.

- O sea que no soy el padre.

La pregunta estaba en el aire, pero nadie la hizo: ¿qué hicieron?

- ¡Alto! – gritó Ban – Si ya sabías eso porque no lo dijiste desde el principio.

- Por que la situación era muy divertida y tenía curiosidad por saber el desenlace, pero tengo otros compromisos que cumplir. – antes de salir miró a Natsumi – Espero que tengas un bebe sano, me gustaría conocerlo en otra ocasión.

Eso era demasiado extraño. Hasta un buen deseo sonaba a amenaza si él lo decía.

Todos hicieron memoria y se aseguraron de lo que habían hecho.

- ¡Mierda! – dijo Ban como pensando en voz alta – entre todo lo que hicimos, ella pudo quedar embarazada.

- Me lo imagino. La violaste ¿verdad? – se burló Shido – Aunque dudo que puedas embarazar a alguien…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ambos empezaron a discutir y nadie los detuvo. Hevn parecía no saber a quien matar primero y el pobre Taichi estaba a punto de vomitar. Ginji, harto de esa atmósfera cargada, salió sin que nadie lo viera. La noche había caído y él se sentó a contemplarla sobre el auto. En eso, salió Natsumi. Lo miró y le dedicó su sonrisa más dulce. Él la devolvió. No importaba nada, ni con cuántos, ni con quiénes, ni haciendo qué, ella seguía siendo la chica más dulce del mundo. Se bajo y se acercó a la joven.

- Natsumi, yo…

- Fue diferente – lo interrumpió ella – Ginji, lo nuestro fue diferente… yo nunca había disfrutado tanto, nunca había sido tan feliz como esa vez… porque te quiero – él se sorprendió más de lo que lo había hecho en todo el día – Por eso… lo siento, lamento todo este problema. Entiendo si estás enojado conmigo y hasta si me odias, sólo puedo decirte que lo siento…

- ¿Cómo voy a estar enojado contigo si te quiero tanto? – él la tomó por el mentón viendo el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas – Sí, te quiero muchísimo, Natsumi. ¿Sabes qué? No me importa de quien sea el bebé, yo me voy hacer cargo de él. Porque la verdad ya lo quiero.

- Ginji…

Pero luego, ella se derrumbó.

- ¡Me duele! – gritó ella en el piso abrazándose el vientre.

- ¡Rápido, llamen una ambulancia!

La ambulancia.

El hospital.

Todo pasó muy rápido y antes de darse cuenta, todo el grupo del Honki Tonk (incluido el tal Taichi) estaba en la sala de espera. Al ver pasar al padre de Natsumi hablando con el médico, los chicos tragaron saliva. Ahora, él lo sabía.

Pasó mucho tiempo. Al pobre Taichi lo mandaron a su casa a eso de las doce, prometiéndole que le informarían. Llegó el nuevo día.

El señor Mitsuki fue a la cafetería a comer algo. No se veía enojado ni preocupado… ni nada.

- O se lo tomó muy bien o no se lo dijeron.. – opinó Ban

Una enfermera los llamó y les dijo que Natsu quería verlos.

- ¿Ella está bien?

- Si, la operación de tumor resultó sin ningún problema. Despertó hace poco.

- ¿Operación de tumor?

- Así es, la pobre tenía un pequeño tumor en el ovario y ni lo sabía. Eso le ocasionó el dolor. Por suerte, se lo extirpamos sin ninguna contrariedad.

Durante un segundo, todos procesaron la información. Chibi-Ginji jaló la camisa de Ban:

- ¿Eso que significa, Ban-chan?

No había tiempo para explicaciones. Todos se agolparon en la habitación donde Natsumi los esperaba con una sonrisa de disculpa:

- Perdón, cause todos estos problemas por nada. Lo siento mucho

- ¿Pero no compraste una prueba de embarazo?

- La verdad, no. Tenía poco más de un mes de atraso y nauseas, por eso pensé que estaba encinta. Pero fue por el tumor… y una cosa que cocinó mi papá. Discúlpenme, fui una tonta. En realidad, nunca estuve esperando.

El alivió que sintieron todos con esa noticia fue suficiente para que nadie se enojara. Pero una personita estaba algo triste.

- ¿O sea que no hay bebé?

Chibi-ginji (que seguía sin entender la explicación de la enfermera) se lamentaba sobre la cama de Natsu.

- No te preocupes, Ginji. – lo consoló ella y para asombro de todos, agregó – Tenemos tiempo para tener un bebé, pero cuando pase, estaré segura de que es tuyo.

Y le beso la frente con ternura.

* * *

Un final algo cursi para una historia algo simple, pero igualmente espero que les haya gustado. Este fic es una de esas cosas que uno escribe y después se pregunta "¿En qué estaba pensando?". Igual le tengo mucho cariño y por eso decidí corregirlo. Si llegan a notar cualquier error les suplico que me avisen.

Muchas gracias por leer y suerte en todo.

Florceleste


End file.
